Infierno, pecador
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU otras parejas....es el destino del culpable [Darkfic Angst DAFF] [Citas textuales de la Divina comedia] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

Segundo circulo, encuentra a Minos.

Ni naruto ni la divina comedia me pertenecen, citas textuales del libro xD!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

el infierno se encuentra dividido en 9 círculos, algunos de estos con divisiones, recintos o fosos.

Así descendí al segundo círculo, que contiene menos espacio pero mucho más dolor, dolor punzante que origina desgarradores gritos. Allí estaba el horrible Minos que rechinando los dientes examinaba las culpas de los que entran, juzga y da a comprender sus ordenes por medio de las vueltas de su cola, es decir, cuando se presenta ante el un alma pecadora –como yo- y le confiesa todas sus culpas, aquel gran conocedor de los pecados ve que lugar del infierno debe ocupar y se lo designa, ciñéndose al cuerpo la cola tantas veces cuantas sea el numero del circulo a que debe ser enviada; ante el están siempre muchas almas acudiendo por turno para ser juzgadas, hablan y escuchan y después son arrojadas al abismo.

Primer circulo : el limbo –se encuentran los no bautizados-

Segundo circulo : encuentra a Minos –que es la imagen de la conciencia, aquí se encuentran los lujuriosos y los que cayeron en el placer-

Tercer circulo : gula

Cuarto circulo : avaricia, derroche

Quinto circulo : soberbia, arrogancia

Sexto circulo : injuria, fraude

Séptimo circulo :

-Primer recinto :violencia al prójimo –tiranía, homicidio, heridas, ladrones-

-Segundo recinto : violencia contra si mismo

-Tercer recinto : violencia contra Dios

Octavo circulo :

-Primer y segundo foso : vender mujeres, aduladores

-Tercer foso : codicia

-Cuarto foso : adivinos, hechiceros

-Quinto foso : los que se enriquecen con cargos públicos

-Sexto foso : hipócritas

-Séptimo foso : ira, cólera, robar a la iglesia

-Octavo foso : engaño

-Noveno foso : discordia

-Décimo foso : fraude y falsedad

Noveno circulo :

-Primer y segundo recinto : traidores

-Tercer recinto : alta traición

-Cuarto recinto : el rey de los infiernos

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

versión el infierno según Dante alighieri

es una explicación y así no se pierden, me gustaría que dejaran reviews con opiniones para la historia, si quieren algún personaje en alguno de los círculos o algo así.


	2. Chapter 2

Pecador, infierno 2

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 22 años, nuevamente el otro lado de mi cama esta vació, el ya se había marchado otra vez, siempre era así, o se iba muy temprano o simplemente no llegaba, no se podía quejar, ella sabia que eso pasaría, no se iba a quejar, su felicidad era la de el, pero cuando dejo de ser así?, cuando empezó a depender de el para ser una mujer feliz?

…..a que horas se había levantado hoy?, no le importaba, un día era temprano, otro día rozaba las 3, esta vez eran las 10 de la mañana, que caso tenia si no haría nada nuevo, después de un rato se levanto, se metió al baño, lleno la tina con agua fría, antes le gustaba caliente, pero ahora sentía como su cuerpo se dormía con el agua helada, casi al punto de quemar, se sumergió hasta el fondo y se quedo allí quizás una o dos horas, al salir tomo un top blanco de tirantes y unos cacheteros que hacían juego, peino su cabello largo hasta un poco antes de la cintura, rosa, como le encantaba ese color a su esposo, cruzo la gran habitación y bajo las escaleras blancas

llego a la cocina y la empleada le sirvió el desayuno, que como tantos otros quedo en la mesa cubierto por otro plato, su cabello aun goteaba y la parte trasera de su atuendo estaba mojado ,…tomo un cuchillo, una manzana roja y la partió en la mitad, en el día no comería nada mas, no es que estuviera a dieta, no, simplemente no tenia hambre, y hace unos 5 días que media manzana se había convertido en todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, y así estuvo un rato, "puedes irte, yo me encargare del resto", la empleada hizo una reverencia a la señora de la casa y se marcho sin decir nada

Sakura subió nuevamente a su alcoba, y vio como el tendido de su enorme cama -situada en el centro al frente de una gran ventana que dejaba ver todo el hermoso paisaje, la bella konoha- había sido cambiado, era uno de sus juegos favoritos, había cambiado el blanco por el rojo, sabanas de un fino satín, como le encantaban, se dejo caer sobre ella, su cabello ya estaba seco en su totalidad, abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir sin gran asombro su reflejo en el techo, si otro de los caprichos que su esposo le había cumplido, al comprar la casa que seria digna del hokage y su familia sakura pidió que los baños y el techo de su alcoba tuvieran espejos, no era por vanidad, lo que mas le gustaba de sus espejos era el momento en el que naruto la hacia suya, totalmente embelesada por la imagen de la hermosa espalda del rubio, podía notar como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, a pesar de que se casaron muy jóvenes ella seguía sintiendo algo de vergüenza

la cama se veía tan grande sin el a su lado, ella misma se veía tan incompleta, pero mirar al espejo en el techo le hacia recordar cada instante con el, justo en ese momento pensaba en la anterior noche, las sabanas blancas estaban puestas, el había llegado como siempre muy tarde y ella no podía dormir aunque lo simulara, de repente un abrazo y luego un calido beso en el cuello para luego acariciar sus brazos por encima de la tela del pijama, desde hace poco mas de un mes que las cosas no habían pasado de besos, se sentía feliz de que el se acordara de ella,…

abrió pesadamente sus ojos, estaban golpeando la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y no abrían, recordó que chiyoko se había marchado por petición suya, dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo para luego bajar y abrir a quien había interrumpido su posesión mas preciada, evocar los momentos con su marido….al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con un hombre algo mas alto que ella -de la misma talla de Naruto- vestido con su traje de ANBU y oculto tras una mascara que no mostraba expresión alguna, "por favor entrégale esto al sexto –le extendió un sobre amarillo-", conocía perfectamente esa voz, era sasuke-kun, su sasuke-kun, el mismo que había regresado un año antes de su boda, el mismo sasuke-kun por el que aun sentía un gran aprecio, lentamente llevo sus delicados dedos asta la mascara y la quito del rostro del Uchiha, este la miro con esa mirada de siempre, ella solo seguía ahí, ya no sonreía, y no es por que no hubieran motivos, si no por que ya no podía hacerlo, le dio paso al chico para que entrara, el se sentó en el sofá blanco, curiosamente en esa casa todo tenia un aire de inocencia y de ser irresistible, quizás era por la combinación de rojos y blancos

ella subió las escaleras con calma, y su ropa interior que poco le había importado al momento de abrir la puerta dejaba ver cuan hermosa era, delgada y alta, y su cabello se movía con el ritmo de sus pasos, guardaba el sobre que le habían entregado momentos atrás cuando escucho los pasos del extraño entrando en su cuarto, "eres feliz con el?" espeto con la mayor normalidad, ella le miro, por un momento quiso gritar y decir lo amo pero no soporto mas esta situación, pero esa no era la salida, nuevamente a su mente vino su decisión de no quejarse, tras un silencio se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el espejo, al cabo de unos segundos sintió el colchón hundirse en contra del peso del Uchiha

aun seguía de la misma forma, y el curiosamente la observaba a ella a través del espejo, ella se giro y quedo encima de el para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios, sus labios apenas y se movían en aquel contacto, las manos del hombre acariciaban sus piernas mientras se ahogaba en la mata de cabello rosa, ella empezó a quitar su incomoda ropa y besarlo en el pecho, lo siguiente que recuerda fue sus piernas enlazadas en la cintura de el y la imagen en el espejo, que esta vez no era la acostumbrada, era otro hombre, el uno era opuesto del otro, y las sabanas rojas estaban totalmente revueltas, era coincidencia, la noche anterior paso lo mismo con el blanco, sus cobijas favoritas, las dos personas que marcaron su vida, definitivamente era coincidencia, su pecho subía y bajaba según las embestidas del Uchiha que cada vez eran mas fuertes y aceleradas,…

luego de una tarde entre ambos el quedo dormido y ella también, asta que el timbre del teléfono los hizo despertar, ella contesto, "no podré llegar hoy a casa…..te amo", "también te amo –colgó el teléfono-", a eso se habían reducido las conversaciones de dos jóvenes esposos, a nada, mientras que la persona extraña en la casa se daba la vuelta y empezaba a vestirse,….nuevamente sola, sola con el recuerdo grabado en el espejo, cuanto tiempo duraron sus encuentros furtivos?, un mes?, dos?, 1 semana?, ella había perdido totalmente el control de las cosas, su estado era un trance, y nadie parecía notarlo, sus amigas estaban muy ocupadas en el hospital como para darse cuenta, su marido muy ocupado con los cargos públicos, y su amante seguía con su idea de la venganza hacia Itachi,….

recién salía del baño, se puso una bata blanca de algodón, noto su tendido blanco, y desde afuera se escuchaban gritos, se acerco a la ventana y los vio ahí, Naruto Uzumaki luchando con Sasuke Uchiha, "eres un traidor TE METISTE CON MI ESPOSA", "en todo este tiempo A QUIEN A QUERIDO ELLA?", -se tapo los oídos y cerro sus ojos- las personas mas importantes para ella se estaban enfrentado en ese momento,.. por ella, camino asta su cama y se dejo caer, "CHIDORI" "RASENGAN" escucho los gritos y luego un gran temblor,…………

en los trozos de espejo que aun seguían en el techo podía ver claramente como la sangre roja de su cuello manchaba el suave y delicado satín blanco, pensó en que este ya no servirían para nada, era tal su estado que no sentía dolor alguno, se apoyo en la cama y como pudo se puso de pie, al hacerlo en sus pies se incrustaron vidrios de su amado espejo, camino asta la ventana, lo ultimo que vio fue la sangre brotar de los cuerpos de las personas que mas había amado…la perdida de sangre hizo el resto del trabajo en su cuerpo y cayo sin hacer ruido alguno…..

Minos había impuesto su sentencia, me correspondía el segundo circulo, entre a un sitio en el que se oían voces plañideras y donde hirieron mis oídos grandes lamentos, el lugar carecía de luz y que rugía como el mar tempestuoso cuando esta combatido por vientos contrarios, la tromba infernal que no se detiene nunca, envuelve en su torbellino a los espíritus, les hace dar vueltas continuamente, les agita, les molesta, allí son los gritos, los llantos, los lamentos, aquel torbellino los arrastra llevándolos de acá para allá, de arriba abajo sin que abriguen nunca la esperanza de tener un reposo ni que de su pena aminore,….todas las personas a quien amor había hecho salir de la vida, cuan dulces pensamientos, cuantos deseos les han conducido a este sitio doloroso………

en tiempos de dulces suspiros como fue que el amor me condujo a un sitio tan cruel…..

no hay mayor dolor que acordarse del tiempo feliz en la miseria, yo fui feliz, yo fui feliz, en los brazos de mi esposo, con los besos de su amigo, fui feliz, fui feliz………………

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

versión del infierno según Dante, citas textuales del libro.

segundo circulo terminado, espero que haya sido entendible, en el prologo explique que Minos es la imagen de la conciencia, entonces en este capitulo sakura esta mostrando lo que fue, y por lo que hizo se le fue asignado un castigo, en este caso el circulo de la lujuria.

Quedo algo triste, pero me pareció perfecto así, cualquier duda acerca de la historia, de que si no se entiende, de que deje de hacer esto, que esta horrible xD!! Dejen un review.

Gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron, y sigan dejando y háganme saber sus ideas.

kisu


End file.
